Dreamland
by Meteorain27
Summary: Welcome to Dreamland, a carnival type place with attractions subconciously created by the dreamers. Read about the Naruto casts' adventures here.


First Ficcy!!!  Hope you all like it!!!

Baka idiot, by the way. Also, the reason that I don't type curse words is a promise I made to myself long ago which I found I could bypass by bleeping a letter out.

Tell me if I should continue this fic or not. If I continue, I'll probably do a dreamland adventure for the others of the cast also. Plz don't flame me either

Chapter 1: Ramen

" _Dreamland…the land where all people go in their sleep. Even the rides reflect the desires of the dreamer. However, because of our limited budget, we had to put together about a bazillion attraction in one place, at least one reflecting a desire of the individual. Now lets see if you can guess what attraction is who's desire,"_ said the Dreamland announcer," Oh my gosh, that sounded so freaking cool, can I do that again?"

The announcer soon fell down, dead from a kunai fired from the _Up Your Arsenal: Tenten Style_ contest, which tested accuracy on a certain target, which may be living or not. Anyways, on the story. And the above paragraph had nothing to do with the paragraph either.

Naruto walked into his room, his stomach inflated to ten times its regular size after visiting the Ichiraku. Of course, this had spent all of his money. Usually Naruto would be more careful with his money and Mr. Froggy, but the ramen was sooooo good. The blond boy sighed. Maybe next time he would have to ask Iruka to get him some-wait, that wouldn't work, Naruto had already made Iruka spend all of his money on ramen. Maybe his not so secret crush, Sakura would get him some, after all, it worked last time when he Henged into Sasuke-that bastard- and tricked the pink haired kunoichi to buy him one of every ramen, even the expensive Lime Chile with Shrimp, though Naruto liked Miso better. Naruto decided to go to sleep; he would think of how to get more money later. After customarily gazing at a picture of him eating his first ramen, Naruto slept in his ramen-themed bed.

The next thing he knew, the blond haired boy was whisked into Dreamland. Naruto met up with the guards of the gates. He knew what was happening and dug into a backpack that magically had appeared on his back.

"Ehhh…. its here somewhere," said Naruto, rummaging through his satchel to find the pass to Dreamland, which was like a theme park, but better, Naruto knew. Especially because of its

"Aaaaah, yes! Here it is, Baka#1 and Baka#2" Naruto said to the guards as he gave them his ticket to Dreamland, for those were their real names, or at least that's what Sakura had said. However, the guards looked at Naruto in a pissed off kind of way, which led Naruto to believe that maybe Sakura misunderstood their names.

Naruto kept on walking, looking at the _Whack a Lee_ arcade machine, which held various assorted sharp objects to play a whack a mole type game, except instead of moles, chibi Lees popped out, and any weapon could be used, not just a mallet. Naruto saw a certain weapon specialist kunoichi playing the game, looking almost as psychotic as Gaara, using her twin dragon scrolls technique to tear the chibi Lees to pieces, despite their little cries for help. The blond haired 12 year-old decided to leave Tenten alone.

Naruto kept on walking past the _Killing Frenzy_ video game and, lo and behold, he saw the most beautiful thing in the world. A bowl of ramen the size of a skyscraper was in front of Naruto, waiting to be devoured by a certain genin. Unfortunately, the genin wasn't Naruto, for Chouji was already at the bottom of the bowl, slurping down the last noodle.

"Wow, that was tasty," remarked Chouji before he burped.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed.

This shock caused Naruto to wake up, and he was still crying. Even if it was a dream, he still wanted that ramen. The blond haired tween made up his mind to kill a certain fat ss.


End file.
